


N is for Negotiations; Bijjaladeva

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [14]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: His Nastiness decides that going with the flow of destiny isn't quite his cuppa.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 1





	N is for Negotiations; Bijjaladeva

“Fate does not provide you with everything you desire,” his mother had said on that brat’s coronation day. “You must learn to make negotiations with destiny… and remember that heavens are not going to fall if you don’t become the king.”

Bijjaladeva cannot be so sure.

He has never been destiny’s favourite child, and whatever is rightfully his tends to get snatched away from him– his throne first, and then his son’s.

Well, Bhalla did get it back, but not without a marvellous bit of drama by that brat’s son who decided that his ladylove was a greater priority than the throne.

But even now, even after that ungrateful serpent is gone from the palace for good, the people of Mahishmati continue to flock around that boy and give him the king treatment. Hell, he seems to be a king wherever he goes.

_Enough,_ Bijjaladeva grits his teeth.

He has negotiated with his fate for long enough.

Not any more.

It is time to show the world who the real boss is.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by my Tumblr friend @padmaavati (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops)!


End file.
